lynxclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavenderdream's Wish
Hello, quick disclaimer. Please read the Super Edition Copperstar's Crown before reading Lavenderdream's Wish, which will explain more in-depth of the contests, etc. Thank you for reading. -Anxieties, Proud Founder of the LynxClan Wiki Lavenderkit was once a bold, outgoing kit. So, what happened? Why is she now so different? Find out her side of Copperstar's Crown in this Super Edition. 'Prologue ' A shadowy figure slid behind a sturdy rock, its eyes the only noticeable thing. Her shimmering gaze soared across the surroundings, piercing through the night.'' Her eyes darted around, searching for something that even she did not know about. The figure felt a strong pull in a certain direction, her ears perked. "Oh, rats!" She felt her back paw get tangled with a cactus. Annoyed, she tugged it free and continued following nothing but her gut. She then brushed past a mossy area. Shivers were immediately sent up her spine as she scented a clan not far away. ''I should investigate, but maybe I should wait 'till morning. ''She backed up towards the same mossy area and slunk towards a den-like spot. She drank from the damp moss for a moment, got settled in the unfamiliar, yet somehow she found it familiar, grounds, and slowly dreamt away to a faraway place. 'Chapter One' ''"When I grow up, I wanna be a big and strong warrior!" ''The little kit had a mere smile on her face as she spoke with her parents. "Oh, Eucalyptusrain, our kit is going to be an amazing warrior." The sandy-colored tom drew his paw over his face, then nosed Lavenderkit softly. "Hey!" she mewed, trying to sound grown-up. "I'm not a kit anymore!" She let out an amusing little huff and turned away. Unaware of who entered the Nursery, she tilted her head at her parents as they dipped their heads low to the ground. "Crimsonstar... It's a pleasure to see you." Once more, her father bowed towards the ground respectfully. The leader strode in, nodding to Beechstorm quickly. Lavenderkit rolled her eyes as her brother Reefkit dipped his head at the leader. "You're so formal!" She rolled her eyes again, kicking him in the side with her back paw. The Maine Coon leader padded towards his mate, Deertrail. Lavenderkit shared a glance with her little brother as the tom rounded up his kits, an anxious one in the back. "Okay, kits!" Lavenderkit heard. "You are all going to be hunting today! Winner of this contest will get to chose their fresh-kill!" The Ragdoll kit felt a surge of jealousy. ''I deserve that! ''she thought. Lavenderkit watched smugly as they did their contest, her eyes focused mainly on the copper-eyed kit. "Oh, no!" Deertrail sounded disappointed, but a hint of satisfaction showed in her eyes. "Looks like Copperkit has lost; ''again!" ''"Looks like you'll have to listen to Angelkit and Oakkit for a day," Crimsonstar said with a sly, cruel grin. Even Lavenderkit felt a twinge of pity for this other kit that she didn't even know. "But.. You said that the winners would get fresh-" "Enough!" Deertrail sank her claws into his back angrily. "Now, hush it." The day had quickly passed, Lavenderkit's annoyance with the leader's kits grew as she had seen them pick on him. The kit quickly stuffed her little face in her mother's chest, fearful and now thankful that she did not have to play those contests. "I can't believe it!" she had told Reefkit. "They actually ''harmed ''him!" She glared sharply at the siblings, cold and hard. Her gaze darkened as she saw the joyful kits. She knew what to do, and trudged over. '''Chapter Two' Lavenderkit sternly pushed past a scrawny kit, her expression serious. It squeaked angrily, but she turned and hissed in its face, "Grow up!" She knocked over a few kits, not bothering to apologize, and dashed over a young plump she-cat. She attempted to stop as she slid through the Nursery. "Ack!" she exclaimed, accidentally charging into a brown male kit, skyrocketing to the top of the den due to the great trip. She flailed her paws around, all eyes now on her. She bolted through the air, and nearly hit the top. Lavenderkit then landed back down, paws splayed out. She barely felt the pain surge in, her worry mostly for the cat she had used as a boost. "Sorry!" She dashed up to the kit, face red with embarrassment. She stared into his eyes and realized it was Copperkit. "Oh, rats!" she exclaimed. The kits were unaware of the friendship that was about to unfold in front of them. Chapter Three Ever since the incident including a soaring through the sky, Lavenderkit and Copperkit became the closest of friends. "I've always wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice." Copperkit and her were currently speaking of their desires. "Really? That's so cool. You get to heal the clan, and-" "Crimsonstar doesn't approve, though," Copperkit added. "Then stand up to him! If it's your passion then do it, mouse-brain!" She elbowed his shoulder playfully. "Okay, Lavenderkit, unsheathe your claws and attack my tail like it's prey." Her father waved his thin, long tail in the air, the pale ginger fur and black blending together that it was so fast. She did as told and dug her claws into his tail. "Well, Lavenderkit? You can attack now." "W-What do you mean? I.. I just did!" She gazed up at the tom, her claws still gripped on his tail. Eucalyptusrain barged in. "Darling, catch the tail." She then moved her flurry of a tail around, sweeping the ground briefly. Once more, the Ragdoll did as told, and she didn't feel a thing either. "Let me see if I can get a medicine cat," murmured her mother, concerned. Her parents proceeded to pad off to seek the medical attention for their kit that they wanted. Lavenderkit's playful face darkened in fear. She was slightly petrified of what would happen. "Coppy, I'm really scared!" Lavenderkit leaned against the other kit, her legs trembling. "You'll be fine, Lav. It's probably just a.. misunderstanding." Copperkit allowed her to lean against him before noticing Angelkit and Oakkit. "Look there! Little Runt has a mate!" They walked up towards the best friends. Copperkit said nothing, his eyes piercing right through them. "Back off," he said as he silently gazed down at the ground, his words mumbled. "Ooh, Runt's actually trying to be big and brave for his she-cat! Go on now, Copperkit. You're just a scared and soft kit." Suddenly, Lavenderkit's fear faded away and she leaped at Angelkit, her paws extended. Angelkit let out a squeal of surprise, trying to wrench away from her forceful pin. She scrambled to her paws, just to have her scruff pierced by the furious she-kit. "You.." Lavenderkit narrowed her eyes, her teeth gritted and still held to her neck, "You don't tease my friend." Angelkit pushed her away with a laugh. "Oh please, you could have better friends than this ''runt." "So be it. At least I support my runt brother, unlike you fox-hearts," she hissed as Reefkit trotted beside her, head tilted. The two siblings of Copperkit rolled their eyes. "Is it bad to pick on someone occasionally?" Oakkit spoke up now. "No, but you both do it all the time," she growled. Copperkit stood behind her, perplexed. She then lunged for Oakkit, sinking her little teeth into his neck. Reefkit, scared, decided to join in on her "fun". He tackled Oakkit as well, and as a team, the siblings each clashed with the other siblings. Once the medicine cat had arrived, and Crimsonstar was near, the thrill of the battle died down instantly. After the huge tumble with Angelkit and Oakkit, no kit was spared from at least one tiny scratch. And, after the medicine cat had examined her claws, she had come to a strange conclusion. "Sweetie," the medicine cat had said, "your claws are very dull." She dashed away from her parents, to a shadowy area of the Nursery. "Reefkit!" she rasped, almost whispering. "Reefkit, come here." ''Strange. He usually comes... ''"Reefkit!" she said louder and louder and even louder. "Oh, you're talking about your little brother?" Smokekit, the silent type, had spoken up. "Yes." She glared daggers at him. He simply smirked. "Oh, Reefkit is gone. Crimsonstar got rid of him." '''Chapter Four' Lavenderpaw let out an exasperated sigh, laying in the apprentice's den. "I hate this place," she hissed under her breath. "Stupid Crimsonstar, to get rid of Reefkit like that, and-" "Hey, Lav!" Copperpaw trotted in. She was caught off guard at his sudden entrance of the den. “Hey..” She lashed her tail as she turned. With a dismissive flick of his ears, Copperpaw turned to the sound of pawsteps nearing them, slowly but surely. Lavenderpaw hunched her shoulders as Crimsonstar appeared, narrowing his eyes at Copperpaw. “You’re such a disappointment,” he murmured, barely audible. Irritance flashed through Lavenderpaw’s pelt, every strand of fur bristling. She longed for the comforting tilt of her brother’s head and itched to see more than Clan life. It pained her to even look at Smokepaw, the one who had told her of the drastic news. She couldn’t bear it any longer. "Leave him alone for once!" Lavenderpaw fumed at the leader, angrily spitting. "You're a mouse-brain, and even I can see that! Copperpaw is going to get payback, and you'll be so caught up in your pride that you won't know what hit you!" And with that, the Ragdoll apprentice stormed out of the apprentice's den, cats staring at her in shock. She felt eyes piercing through her pelt as she trudged out of camp. What a bold thing she was to do that! With a sharp turn, she disappeared past a large cactus. What did I just do?! I'm so stupid. ''She let out an audible hiss, bitterly leaving the territory. '''Chapter Five' Lavenderpaw shivered, shaking her fur. Small shards of ice clung to her pelt. She gazed at the frosted leaves, realizing leaf-bare was not far, and temperatures were dropping, faster than she thought it was. I shouldn't have left. I had shelter, prey... friends. ''The apprentice let out a soft whimper as she buried her head in her tail. With a longing glance, she looked over at the mountains. Now down at ground level, they seemed so huge and mighty, like huge jagged stones rising from the ground. She sniffed the air, smelling an unfamiliar scent. It was like prey, but stronger and smokier. Lavenderpaw followed the scent cautiously, nearing closer and closer to a two-leg home. "Mouse dung, it's coming from there!" she hissed. She backed up cautiously from the two-leg area and bumped into a gray-colored cat. She turned around to see Smokepaw. Her fur bristled. "Smokepaw, what are you doing here?" she hissed. "I followed you, because who wouldn't when you just yelled at Crimsonstar and left?" Smokepaw looked at one of his claws, examining it carefully. "What did C-" "Copperpaw? Oh, forgot about him." The apprentice shrugged, his tail swaying. "Lavenderpaw, I've decided to be a rogue too. And as rogues, we shouldn't be named apprentices." Her ears pinned back. ''Rogue..? I'm a rogue... The thing that killed Basildream. What would my big brother think of this now? '' Her ears pinned back. "We won't have real naming ceremonies though." "Who cares? We can do our own. And choose our warrior names." Smokepaw looked at her with big, gleaming eyes. Lavenderpaw sighed in defeat. "Fine, we can rename ourselves. I guess it ''would ''be weird to stay apprentice named..." "I'll name myself Smokeflower." The tom looked at her thoughtfully. "You?" Lavenderpaw hesitated for a moment at how quick-paced he was. "Lavender-" She paused again. "Lavenderdream." '''Chapter Six' Lavenderdream felt herself slowly dozing off. "Cmon, Dream." Smokeflower mewed as he stood up. He brushed snow off of himself, grumbling as flakes began to fall. Lavenderdream shivered; out of their shelter was a landscape of snow covering the ground, and the thick layers of it covered all of the leaves on the ground she'd seen before. "We shouldn't be going out in those conditions!" she scolded. Smokeflower simply shrugged. "So? I'll just go then. Expect me back by night, aight?" And he left the shelter and padded off. That was when Lavenderdream began to miss Lynxclan. She especially missed Copperpaw, her best friend. She wondered if he was okay, or if Crimsonstar was still being harsh on him. She knew the answer to that. The she-cat felt lonely, laying in that small gap in the ground. The snow fell heavier, and Smokeflower had not returned. Lavenderdream emerged from the den, immediately greeted by the cold chill of winter as snow pelted her. "Smokeflower?" she called aloud. No reply. "S-Smokeflower!" she stuttered, her heart stopping as she fearfully looked around. She knew it wasn't night, but it was dangerous to be out in the snow alone. She shivered, fearing the worst. She heard a yowl in the distance. "Smokeflower!" Lavenderdream shouted, her paws thumping against the thick winter snow. It was up to her head, and the only visible things were the looming pines towering above her. "Smokeflower, please!" "Sheesh, Dream. I thought you were in the den." Smokeflower appeared, blood on his muzzle. "I got us prey." "Smokeflower, you idiot! I told you the conditions were bad!" Lavenderdream let out a hiss of fury, giving Smokeflower a hard clout on the nose. His face was red in embarrassment. "Sooorry... I just got hungry and wanted some food." Category:Super Edition